familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richards–Young family
The Richards–Young family is the name of a U.S. political family. Besides politics many of its members have been prominent in religion and in military affairs. Its most famous member was Brigham Young. This political family is linked by marriage to a number of others, most notably the Cannon Family and the Dudley-Winthrop Family. Family members Brigham Young *June 8, 1801 - August 29, 1877 *'Governor of Utah Territory' 1851-58 *Father of Brigham Young, Jr. *Father of Joseph Angell Young *Father of Caroline Partridge Young who married Heber C. Kimball *Grandfather of Richard Whitehead Young *1st cousin of Willard Richards *1st cousin of Phineas Howe Richards *1st cousin once removed of Franklin D. Richards *1st cousin once removed of Samuel Whitney Richards *1st cousin twice removed of George Franklin Richards *1st cousin 3x removed of Jesse Snyder Richards *6th cousin of Joseph Smith, Jr. *Brother of Fanny Young *Approximately 52 wives including: *Married Zina Jacobs and Eliza Roxy Snow *Married Emily Dow Partridge, sister of Eliza Maria Partridge and Edward Partridge Jr. *Married Mary Ann Angell Brigham Young, Jr. *December 18, 1836 - April 11, 1903 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1869 *Son of Brigham Young and Mary Ann Angell *Brother of Joseph Angell Young *Half-brother of Caroline Partridge Young who married Heber C. Kimball *Uncle of Richard Whitehead Young *1st cousin once removed of Willard Richards *1st cousin once removed of Phineas Howe Richards *2nd cousin of Franklin Richards *2nd cousin of Samuel Whitney Richards *2nd cousin once removed of George Franklin Richards *2nd cousin twice removed of Jesse Snyder Richards *He married Jane Carrington, daughter of Albert Carrington *Married Catherine Curtis Spencer, the daughter of Orson Spencer. Joseph Angell Young *October 14, 1834 - August 5, 1875 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' (Territorial house from Salt Lake 6th, 11th, & 12th sessions; territorial senate 14th-19th sessions) *Son of Brigham Young and Mary Ann Angell *Father of Richard Whitehead Young *Brother of Brigham Young, Jr. *Half-brother of Caroline Partridge Young who married Heber C. Kimball *1st cousin once removed of Willard Richards *1st cousin once removed of Phineas Howe Richards *2nd cousin of Franklin D. Richards *2nd cousin of Samuel Whitney Richards *2nd cousin once removed of George Franklin Richards *2nd cousin twice removed of Jesse Snyder Richards Eunice Caroline "Luna" Young (Thatcher) *August 20, 1842 - November 17, 1922 *Daughter of Brigham Young and Mary Ann Angell *Sister of Brigham Young, Jr. *Sister of Joseph Angell Young *1st cousin once removed of Willard Richards *1st cousin once removed of Phineas Howe Richards *2nd cousin of Franklin Richards *2nd cousin of Samuel Whitney Richards *2nd cousin once removed of George Franklin Richards *2nd cousin twice removed of Jesse Snyder Richards *Married George Washington Thatcher, (Thatcher Brothers & Banking Company) *Sister-in-law Moses Thatcher *Matriarch of Thatcher Young Family, (banking, railroads, industry, Thatcher Opera House), Logan, Utah Richard Whitehead Young *April 19, 1858 - December 27, 1919 *'Associate Justice of U.S. Territory of the Philippines Supreme Court' 1899-1901 *Military Service: Graduated West Point 1882. Combat in the Spanish American War as a U.S. Army Captain. Brigadier General in France during WWI . *Son of Joseph Angell Young and Margaret Whitehead *Grandson of Brigham Young *Nephew of Brigham Young Jr. *1st cousin twice removed of Willard Richards *1st cousin twice removed of Phineas Howe Richards *2nd cousin once removed of Franklin Richards *2nd cousin once removed of Samuel Whitney Richards *3rd cousin of George Franklin Richards *3rd cousin once removed of Jesse Snyder Richards *Father of Minerva Richards Young who married Adam Samuel Bennion Bob Young *c.1948 - Living *'Served a distinguished career as an on air broadcaster in radio and television in Augusta, Georgia, including winning an Emmy nomination. *'Mayor of Augusta, Georgia' 1999-2005 *'Department of Housing and Urban Development (HUD) Regional director''' 2005-2008 *'HUD Assistant Deputy Secretary' 2008-2009 *Great-great-great grandson of Brigham Young *Son of Fergus F. Young and nephew of Eugene Young, the sons of Ernest Irving Young. Willard Richards *June 24, 1804 - March 11, 1854 *'Secretary of State of Provisional Utah (Deseret) Government' 1849 *Brother of Phineas Howe Richards *Brother of Rhoda Richards *Uncle of Franklin D. Richards *Uncle of Samuel Whitney Richards *Great-uncle of George Franklin Richards *2nd great uncle of Jesse Snyder Richards *1st cousin of Brigham Young *1st cousin once removed of Brigham Young, Jr. *1st cousin once removed of Joseph Angell Young *1st cousin twice removed of Richard Whitehead Young Sarah Ellen Richards (Smith) * August 25, 1850 - March 22, 1915 * Daughter of Willard Richards * Wife of Joseph F. Smith. Willard Richards Smith Willard R. Smith was a son of Joseph F. Smith and Sarah Ellen Richards Smith. He served as president of the Salt Lake Temple from 1961-1964.N. B. Lundwall. Temples of the Most High. (Salt Lake City: Bookcraft, 1968) p. 133 He married Florence Grant, a daughter of Heber J. Grant and Lucy Stringham. Among the children of Willard Richards Smith was Florence S. Jacobsen. Phineas Howe Richards *November 15, 1788 - November 25, 1874 *'Utah Territorial Senate' 1851 *Father of Franklin D. Richards *Father of Samuel Whitney Richards *Grandfather of George Franklin Richards *Great-grandfather of Jesse Snyder Richards *Brother of Willard Richards *Brother of Rhoda Richards *1st cousin of Brigham Young *1st cousin once removed of Brigham Young, Jr. *1st cousin once removed of Joseph Angell Young *1st Cousin twice removed of Richard Whitehead Young Franklin Dewey Richards *Usually called Franklin D. Richards *April 22, 1821 - December 9, 1899 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1852, 1856 *Son of Phineas Howe Richards *Brother of Samuel Whitney Richards *Father of George Franklin Richards *Father of Franklin Snyder Richards who married Emily Sophia Tanner (Richards) *Grandfather of Jesse Snyder Richards *Nephew of Willard Richards *1st cousin once removed of Brigham Young *2nd cousin of Brigham Young, Jr. *2nd cousin of Joseph Angell Young Henry Phinehas Richards *November 30, 1831 – October 29, 1912 *Colonel in the Nauvoo Legion in Utah. *Served two LDS Missions to Hawaii, during the second one he was able to get J. Mott Smith to grant Mormon missionaries the right to perform marriages, and successfully fought taxes on missionaries when all other Christian ministers were exempt from taxation, taking his case to the Territorial Supreme Court.Orson F. Whitney. History of Utah. p. 218 *Son of Phineas Richards *Father-in-law of Richard W. Young Samuel Whitney Richards *August 9, 1824 - November 26, 1909 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1855 *Son of Phineas Howe Richards *Brother of Franklin D. Richards *Uncle of George Franklin Richards *Great uncle of Jesse Snyder Richards *Nephew of Willard Richards *1st cousin once removed of Brigham Young *2nd cousin of Brigham Young, Jr. *2nd cousin of Joseph Angell Young *2nd cousin once removed of Richard Whitehead Young Jesse Snyder Richards *April 11, 1887 - September 4, 1928 *'Idaho State Legislature' 1917 *Grandson of Franklin D. Richards *Great-grandson of Phineas Howe Richards *Half-nephew of George Franklin Richards *Great-Nephew of Samuel Whitney Richards *2nd Great-nephew of Willard Richards *1st cousin 3x removed of Brigham Young *2nd cousin twice removed of Brigham Young Jr. *2nd cousin twice removed of Joseph Angell Young *3rd cousin once removed of Richard Whitehead Young George Franklin Richards *February 23, 1861 - August 8, 1950 *'Utah State Legislature' 1899-1900 *Son of Franklin D. Richards *Grandson of Phineas Howe Richards *Nephew of Samuel Whitney Richards *Great Nephew of Willard Richards *Half-Uncle of Jesse Snyder Richards *1st cousin twice removed of Brigham Young *2nd cousin once removed of Brigham Young, Jr. *2nd cousin once removed of Joseph Angell Young *3rd cousin of Richard Whitehead Young Emily Sophia Tanner (Richards) *AKA: Emily Sophia Richards *May 13, 1850 - August 29, 1929 *'Alternate Delegate to the National Democratic Convention' 1896 *Married Franklin Snyder Richards, son of Franklin D. Richards Edward Partridge, Jr. *June 25, 1833 - November 17, 1900 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1873; Delegate to 1895 Utah Constitutional Convention *Brother of Eliza Maria Partridge Smith who married Amasa Mason Lyman (U.S. President Zachary Taylor's delegate to the 1849 California Constitutional Convention, Mayor of San Bernardino, California, Utah Territorial legislature) *Brother of Emily Dow Partridge who married Brigham Young (Governor of Utah) *Great grandson of Oliver Partridge (Massachusetts Congressman at Albany 1754, and the Stamp Act Congress of 1765) *Great great grandnephew of Elisha Williams (Connecticut Congressman at Albany 1754, 4th rector of Yale College) *Double 5th great grandson of Simon Bradstreet (Governor of Massachusetts) *5th great grandson of George Wyllys (Governor of Connecticut) *5th great grandson of John Haynes (Governor of Massachusetts; Governor of Connecticut) *Double 6th great grandson of Thomas Dudley (Governor of Massachusetts, Founder of Harvard College) *1st cousin 4x removed of George Wyllys (Connecticut Secretary of State) Albert Carrington *January 8, 1813 - December 19, 1889 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1869 *Father of Jane Carrington, who married Brigham Young, Jr. Orson Spencer *March 14, 1802 – October 15, 1855 *First Chancellor of the University of Deseret *Father of Catherine Curtis Spencer, who married Brigham Young, Jr. Adam Samuel Bennion *December 2, 1886 - February 11, 1958 *'Candidate for Democratic nomination for U.S. Senate' from Utah 1944, defeated *1st Cousin once removed of Heber Bennion *1st Cousin once removed of Harden Bennion *Married to Minerva Richards Young, daughter of Richard Whitehead Young Heber Bennion *November 28, 1858 - January 21, 1932 *'Utah Territorial Legislature' 1889; Utah State Legislature 1897 *Half-brother of Harden Bennion *Half-brother of Maria Bennion who married Angus Munn Cannon *1st Cousin once removed of Adam Samuel Bennion Harden Bennion *October 7, 1862 - October 12, 1936 *'Utah State Senate' 1899-1906; Utah Secretary of State 1916-1920 *Half-brother of Heber Bennion *Half-brother of Maria Bennion who married Angus M. Cannon *1st Cousin once removed of Adam Samuel Bennion Notes External links *Brigham Young Family Association Category:American families of English ancestry Category:Families from Utah Category:Political families of the United States Category:Richards–Young family